Lords of Destruction
by DragonXDelinquent
Summary: Humanity evolved in strange ways, some were Steel, others were Earth, yet all humans held pieces of such ideals inside of their souls. Was perhaps this way of viewing the world that allowed some of them to exceed the Gods and become "Champions"?
1. Chapter 1

Incarnation of Steel-Prologue Crowning the Steel Dragon King

Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN CAMPIONE OR ANY CROSSOVER ELEMENTS/SHOUT OUTS THAT MAY BE USED ON THIS FANFIC

Chapter 1: Stylish Black Empress!

-8th-

**Witenagemot Profile**

**Name: Berius Granzure Dorbick (prefers to be referred as Granzure)**

**Bio: Not much is known about this witch, even Princess Alice's visions about her are vague and of unknown nature, she appeared 5 years ago slaying several divine ancestors and rogue magical groups, attempts of capture resulted in failure, the only thing we know for certain is that she is a human with divine ancestry and currently works as a mercenary.**

**Notorious Abilities: A master swordswoman and magician to the levels of the Holy Grail Knight, creation and usage of magical firearms ,impressive use of Armors, usage of several magical systems but she has horrible sensor abilities in all areas but she proclaims being able to "smell the scent of the witches".**

**Personality: Capable of working together with others, she has a policy of following the contract while ignoring any other opportunities that may appear while doing the job, after the job is done she distances from her previous contractor for a month when asked about this behavior she answered: "Do not get spoiled." And left at that**

**Stated by the other knights to be an utter professional and refuses to talk or bond with the others, only interact while on the field or if receiving orders, will ignore them if they clash too much with the initial contract and will disobey "stay in group" orders, due to her record of success such thing can be looked over.**

**Due to being a person at the same level of the Grail Knight, the kill list of several ancestors and her refusal to side permanently with any Magic Association we give her the Danger Rank of A-**

**Note: She is often seen discussing with a pink haired woman by the name of "Lily", this "Lily" is a complete unknown to us, and even the Visions of Princess Alice could not reveal anything about her**

**[WitenagemotTrain-Pathway to Wales]**

Sitting on the storage wagon a sigh could be heard and the metallic sound of some gadget being modified

"Hmph that Alice was getting me the most troublesome jobs, go get the Nothung, find the fragments of the Fragarach, steal back the Necronomicon from Alec, and eliminate some shmuck divine ancestor…what a pain in the ass…"

Spitting a cigarette out and checking the chambers of her revolver and shaking her long mane of black hair the teenager sighed.

Strangely dressed in an Old/Wild West Poncho and biker black leather, coupled with her pale skin and the 'unique' presence surrounding her it gave the impression she was a ghost or a really strange reaper

Hugging her from behind was a girl as pale as she was, dressed in a Alice in Wonderland dress she squirmed around the sitting still 'phantom' her inhuman red eyes sparkling with emotion and her long pink hair flying everywhere.

"Hey~Hey~ we going to wales right~? Land of Manly Barbarians…or was it of the Pretty Boy Knights? Honestly all this damn land is the same to m-WAHHHH"

Grasping the Lolita's hair the phantom brought them eye to eye. Hellish pink eyes stared at dead cold light blue eyes, hissing the phantom threw the girl over her shoulder.

Smiling dizzily the pink haired lunatic stared at the Subzero gaze without any fear, even with the revolver pointed at her forehead she continued to stare without any fear

"No jokes eh Lily? I do the kill you do the info, if everythin' goes alright we won't be eating our own guts while the Hag laughs her tits off." Ending her checkup the black haired girl stands up and goes to her motorbike.

"OH oh we are riding Behemoth?"

"Damn train is too slow, my arm is getting itchy let's go Lily!"

"L-lady Granzure please hold, Princess Alice has given you orders to be discreet." One of the knights accompanying the train stuttered as he overheard the two hunter's conversation.

"Whahaha it's no use lass missie Granzure is uncontrollable as a Campione, let her go I can guarantee she won't destroy the city!"

An absolute mountain of muscles with a beard laughed; dressed as the typical metal worker he threw the massive hand cannon he held to Granzure.

"Of course destruction gets deducted on my pay after all, so let's see what you made….Beside moving by myself won't catch the witch's attention, a bunch of heavily armed knight on the other hand? It's like not noticing an elephant." Analyzing it, Granzure inserted her right hand into the opening port, immediately the cannon flared to life with a dark blue color filling the gaps.

"Haha the assassin's method huh? Well but assassins don't have as much as firepower as you do."

"Neither did Loki in Norse myth and look what happened."

"Ah~but Gran-gran isn't a troll trickster~. If anything you are Odin, the asshole king who no one gets what the hell are his plans for~."

"Shut it Lily."

Knocking the cannon twice Granzure looks it over and nods, disappearing in a flash of black light

"Hmm Ice Element? Useful against dragons and stopping non-water Earth Beings…is it too much to ask for a 'Steel' Ancestor? I am getting bored of fighting lizards and their spawn. A knight or something would be nice….I will deposit the amount later… so Mission Start."

Revving once again the bike it blew flames out of the exhaust pipe, grinning savagely the girl moved her head in Lily's direction to jump over

Laughing the Lolita floated to the backseat and embraced. Laughing her head off she threw her head back and whooped as the bike's motor 'roared 'to life

"LET'S DO THIS GHOST RIDER STYLE! Yaowch!" Elbowing Lily the phantom stared annoyed at the Lolita's antics

"Remember info? Or do I need to punch you again?"

"Ah~. Punching that brings memories…Well anyway our target is hanging around Wales, Cardiff; Glamorgan Heritage Coast**,** recon said a planned mass sacrifice to ascend. Ya know typical stuff."

"Wales is near England…Why isn't Alec dealing with this one? I know that imbecile dislikes things that might cause problems in the future."

"Well the Black Prince is playing Vagabond Thieving King again, this time in Germany if I'm right"

"Damned Campiones, everything else is trash if it's not related to their goals…So any names, hint of what kind of god it used to be?"

"Poisonous, capable of rage inducing curses, Necromancy, Holy attacks and free Dragon to Ancestor transformation."

"Samael."

"Huh? W-wait you mean the Archangel of Death?! The Poison of God?!"

"Yeah all those elements link most likely to that God, besides the reports said several 'devils' were summoned only to be quickly dispatched by something…If that Ancestor is feeding on Divine Beasts so fast…"

"A Heretic God is aiding it….FLOOR IT GRANZURE!" With panicked eyes Lily yelled.

"No need to tell me twice….The hunt is on!" As if answering to her feelings Behemoth's engine roared even louder, mixing the sound of the metal workings with the magical power being channeled it sounded like a dragon roaring.

**[Cardiff-Entrance]**

"That disgusting scent….Bronze Black Cross is here!" Granzure gritting her teeth at her own discovery stopped behemoth. Lily remained uncharacteristically quiet

"Come out Dogs playing as Knights I already felt your scent!"

"Rogue Knight Granzure I order you to retreat!" A young girl clad in a black tunic skirt combo, with a blue mantle with black lines over her shoulders declared, silver hair put in a ponytail and blue eyes stared at Granzure.

"…That didn't work 2 Months ago and it won't work now Fairytale Knight Liliana, besides we don't have a deal, so back off."

"This situation is risky enough with the Ancestor, now with the suspicions of a God being involved…."

Shaking her head, Liliana yelled

"No you back off!" Drawing her rapier she pointed at Granzure, who merely answered with a bored stare

"Buying time for Doni huh?"

"H-how did you know?!"

"First that fossil's corpse stench is not here, second that imbecile would jump at the chance to fight a strong opponent. Now out of the way or else."

A tense aura fills the place, the Honorable Azure Knight and the Rogue Black knight glare at each other, the scene of two heroes clashing is about to start! Weapons at Ready the Singing Sword Il Maestro and the Revolver Black Meteor are drawn and ready to go!

"Tch by the time that idiot takes action….

_Spread your wings Bird King Garuda, the sky is your domain and I your humble servant, I ask of thee grant thy blessing upon this unworthy one and let the winds rule my movements!"_

Or not…..

Covered by the spell's powers Behemoth blasted into the sky leaving the knights and Liliana behind

"Honorless dog! Come back here!"

Yelling at the quickly disappearing figures Liliana raged and the other knights beside her shake their heads as this was already the 5th time of such an event repeating

**[Cardiff Skies]**

A sight not unusual in movies about an Alien, a Boy and heartwarming friendship and flying bicycles, only this time there was a gigantic black motorbike a Cowboy Girl with freaky blue eyes and one Alice-dressed pink haired lunatic with her hands on her head and moving it like a pendulum and her hair making spikes at every direction.

"Hey living radar felt anything yet?"

"_Left~Right~Up~Down~Cross System~….Lucky~Seven Bullet! Show me the most sinful creature~!"_

The Seven Spikes that were currently Lily's hair start spinning so fast they started a sound, when all of a sudden Lily pointed directly down.

"Down...But it feels…closed? I guess really confusing…."

No hints, the "feeling" of an Ancestor preying upon humans souls wasn't there…the only way something can be below them and not be on the 'open'…

"Underground! And to be able to hide like this… A Runic Ritual! Damnit there's a god involved in this! Lily take Behemoth and go warn that damn Fairytale Knight tell her goons to move the civilians out!"

"B-but what about you?!" Teary eyed Lily questioned

"One life for a hundred….heh not a bad death I guess. Behemoth GO!"

With the command given Granzure jumps from the motorbike to the ground, while Behemoth shot itself towards Liliana's direction

"I can smell you Broken God!"

"_Oh Fallen Angel of Stars Teach me the Secrets of Light, show me all the way! Heaven and Hell are mere roads to me!"_

"Go! Stardust Magnum!"

Drawing her revolver, a rune circle appears in front of the barrel, shooting it a massive light ball was shot out like a cannonball, a few seconds later the "One Bullet" explodes in seven smaller balls of light, forming a seven pointed star on the ground; the girl continues to free fall, lifting her right arm she punches the glyph. A red aura being exhaled by her body and flames leaving her mouth she chanted.

_ Fear me, praise me! _

_For I am the Double Edged Sword that Brings Salvation and Death!_

_Power is the Only Law of the Universe_

_The Defeated shall be the Villain and the Victorious the Hero_

_TYRANT SWORD!_

The words of heroes, villains, beasts all their beliefs being channeled by the Rogue Black Knight who understood powerlessness so well, roaring with bloodlust the powerful gathered to break this feeble seal made by a fallen god.

Her punching arm covered in Demonic Red Energy contacted the Seven Star circle and a massive quake could be felt, the runes covering the city all revealed themselves before breaking to pieces, many of it's fragments being absorbed by Granzure's now mutated right arm, red and grotesque it was thicker than her left, with no nails all she had for fingers were claws that constantly twitched and lurched in random directions.

Grinning Granzure glared at her arm, at once it dropped the act, holding her hand to the moon she stared through the gaps of her fingers with an evil smile on her face, her left eye closed and the right one blood red sclera and a yellow iris. Speaking with an unexpected childish tone full of happiness and wonder, she ponders.

"Hehehe….Now we play the waiting game~. Mrs. Snake….Arghh Stella it's my turn!" Holding her head in pain the girl 'talks' to a voice in her mind.

"_No it isn't you imbecile; we will fight an ancestor soon, so hold your damn bloodthirstiness back!"_

"But you never call me! It's always Collbrande, Caledfwlch or Testament! ARgghhh N-no wait I will LisT…." Her right arm snapped and punched herself in the face.

"What a headache…." Returning to normal, the girl shrugged her shoulders and walked off, her blood red right arm now normal, but still twitching erratically now and then.

"Now we play the waiting game."

**[?]**

"The seal broke?!"

"It seems so little serpent."

"Don't state the obvious Twisted Steel! I thought that was well hidden…a campione perhaps?"

"No not a King, but an interesting existence nonetheless, somewhat nostalgic as well. Young Serpent this Knight desires to clash blades with the Breaker of the seal."

"No no! If you do that it will ruin everything!"

"So much like a child, I hope this is worthy it I did not wake from my myth merely to play along a fallen god's schemes!"

"But she is a human! Sure a strong human but they are all mongrels before Gods, even broken ones!"

"Oh? Then what is a God-Slayer?! A human that surpassed fate! A mongrel rat that slayed a dragon! Do not forget 'Lilith' it was your blind pride in strength that broke you to this pathetic self of today!"

"U-um calm down if the backup goes alright then you can rampage as much as you want."

"Very well I shall wait, but the Wolf certainly didn't."

"What?!"

"He left; I suppose a King who attained his throne with only power and war is bound to be easily excited at the chance of fighting any opponent, especially one so much like himself, and well the Pact did not allow him to fight other gods or kings, nothing said about an unusual human."

**[3 days later] Granzure P.O.V**

"Memories broken the truth goes unspoken…"

Strange how the god and the ancestor haven't reacted to the rune field breaking.

Ah whatever time for breakfast and…a sword slicing my door in two. There's only one imbecile willing to solve anything with swords…

"Hiiiiiiii Granzure!" A blonde haired idiot with the lowest value as a human being, that's the only way I can describe this idiot who somehow became a campione, the fairytale knight was at the ruined door, she seemed somewhat stressed, while Doni just raided my fridge…Bastard

"Ughh what do you want good-for-nothing?" Just being next to him was enough to make me angry, truly he is the unfairness of the world embodied, a single area genius, so good at that people pondered that when he died a Heretic God Salvatore Swordsman would be born….

"That was a cool sword you had there. Heroes and villains right!" As expected if the matters are swords Doni is able to discern them in a second, just for note while I can respect him I shall hate him even beyond death, cheap bastard taking my jobs.

"Whatever beat it, the enemy is an Ancestor it won't be a fun match for you."

"Stop such insolence Granzure, acting like that will only bring deaths, also respect Lord Salvatore!" Huh so the blue fae has some bite?

"Since when does the jealous Bronze have the right to order the Lone Onyx? No not only jealous but desperate as well if your grandfather bows down to Voban only for the 'Association with a King' , add that and the fact the 7thCampione is obviously Erica's toy….Heh you knight types are hilarious really."

"W-what you!" Angered Liliana attempts to draw her sword, ha she likes playing knight but that hot temper of hers is so easy to trigger, before she can even put her hand on the sheath Doni blurred and had his hand there, surprised Liliana backed a few steps. It's difficult to catch his speed beyond a blur, but I was trained by that psychopathic hag so even if I can only see a blur it is still enough for me to guess the opponent's next action.

"Hey hey easy easy Lilica! Anyway lying is bad you know Granzure."

"It's Liliana Lord Salvatore and my apologies!"

Doni changes moods fast, even now I do not know when he is lying or acting for real, a master of the battlefield, most people think its bullshit but in battle you can tell your opponent's emotions if you know what signals to look for, so a battle maniac like him would be able to figure me out in a second, since whenever he is around my "steel gets sharper" according to him.

"…." Clench unclench this arm of mine has been rebelling for the last days…damned Ancestors always bragging about their plans but if one step go wrong all that pride goes down the drain and with Doni here she will hide even further…

"Ho nice steel…seems a bit chained down thought…"

"Tyrant Sword gets my blood boiling…I won't be able to calm down until I kill my target."

"Man those are some nasty curses. Well anyway the God in question is solely after you I can tell that much."

"Using me as bait then? It wouldn't be the first time after that Fake Ascalon fiasco…"

"Hahaha no…it's kinda like this that god gives vibes of wanting to fight 'only you' while completely ignoring me. It's unusual, so unusual I want to see what happens!" Excited like a child Doni exclaims while spreading his arms.

"A shark being a watcher? That's unlike you Doni, if the god is wounded or not at full power you jump at the chance of fighting them anyways, it's why you lost so many chance of gaining authorities…"

Among all campiones Doni is the biggest fighting maniac amongst them, he doesn't care if his target is God, Ancestor, Beasts, fellow campiones or even human mages. I should know after all I fought him once and he was the one to start it

"You think….?"The only reason why Doni would let an opponent go away it is if they were already all weakened and he liked them, after all he was someone that you could have a fight to the death with and later would drink wine with, or if the escapee being left alive would either return stronger or bring stronger opponents…an enemy stronger than a God born from a human…A Devil King….an unusual situation surrounding me….but kings are epitomes of humanity, their 'maximum' at something. The only thing I have is…..

Doni nodded his face a mixture of happiness and seriousness

"It's a possibility Miss Steel Arm after all you are someone who wields the power of fake gods! Also a respected Divine Ancestor hunter! I won't interfere, if you die I will do it until then Wales and its disasters are yours responsibilities"

"Lord Salvatore please be reasonable if the God who is working together with the Divine Ancestor manifests and goes after Granzure like you say….There might be two Gods going on a rampage, which would be a disaster!" Deep down Liliana desires to be the Ideal White Knight in Shining Armor, no her nature is of someone who prefers peace even in the presence of a devil, impressive considering what she went through.

"Haha Granzure won't fail I am sure!" Laughing Doni's stands up and leave, even as Liliana pesters him to reconsider the situation, even if his aide/friend talks to him as well…it will be useless

After all Campiones….deep down are just selfish monsters no matter how much they deny it…

Being all this philosophical isn't my style; better get that damn rabbit to help

Tring Tring

"Moshi moshi~. This is the wonderful beautiful virgin idol Lily-san~!"

"Problems Doni won't deal with the god and it's obvious the God will shield Samael….we are going to need some heavy metal to deal with this…"

"Soo~. Sengo then?"

"Yep bring Sengo things are about to get wild."

"Okay see you tomorrow~!" Ughh I need a freaking drink, the moon seens nice today, guess I will go out.

**[Cardiff-Ddraig's Wine Bar ? POV]**

"If I read the report's right that mercenary must be here…." How unsightly having to resort to such methods. I guess still better than dealing with those kings, knowing them they would just throw me into the maw of a god to get a better fight, all brutes no better than Thor I guess.

"Get the bitch!" Oh a fight? Well a bit to the left…BAM there goes a human flying out the cause? An average sized if not a bit flat on the chest teenage girl with her leg extended, surrounding her were several beaten thugs all unconscious, she stares me neutrally then setting her leg down she cracks her neck and muscles and do a head motion in my direction to sit next to her by the stool.

By sight alone she would be a strange girl to many, wearing her long pitch-black hair in twintails, the right one was impressively longer than the left, her frontal bangs were a mess, wearing an open oversized blazer with no tie, her white shirt was messy as if wore on a worry, for her legs a simple black combination of jeans and running shoes.

"You here about the seal?" Straight to the point no fear, this girl knows battle and do not fear death or enemies, but she is wary very wary indeed.

"No such a thing is bound to catch a king's attention soon. I am here to hire you Hunter of the Divine"

Rolling a dough of money for the damages to the bartender, he merely checked and nodded at Granzure while giving her a drink, twirling it around she drink it on one go and slammed the cup while giving the man a thumbs up…Is she ignoring me?!

"Ex-excuse me! But did you!" How did I not feel the presence of this weapon?! The revolver is directly pointed between my eyes, this weapon has tasted Ancestor Blood and it wants more. Its steel…. a divine ancestor was used in the forging!

"Shut it…I don't have time for your schemes now…If you don't want to end in a forge then leave." Her face has not changed expressions at all…I can't read this person! Ughh dealing with her is worse than talking with Odin!

"Listen here Wolf-eyed! I am Iounn or Idun if this is too complicated for your beastly tongue! This is the would be payment for your services if you take my offer!" I bring an item from my bag and show the fragmented metal to her, the girl's eyes immediately widen and she lowers her revolver.

The fragmented metal was 'on fire' and as it's flames it was red, but somehow one could see the difference between them, almost as if the fire was trying to 'eat' the metal yet it could not do it no matter how much it burned.

"This is! How the hell did you find something like this?! It's supposed to exist only as a Subordinate God to Loki or Surtr!" Ohoho she is interested good.

"Simply put there's a Divine Ancestor blacksmith running around and making such copy weapons, she stole great part of my power so I want you to kill her and return my apples to me."

"Ancestor blacksmith, a weapon to rival the gods….Laevateinn…one of the dwarf blacksmith siblings….then…I get it. Brynhildr? And your apples? You lost them divine ancestor."

"Do you think Loki is the only trickster? My apples accelerate healing and other things it was through a pact this Earth Goddess lived surrounded by Steel. Aside from that you are right that indeed it is the Dwarf subordinate who clad himself into Armor with the Appearance of a Dragon is responsible for this, she is lying low for the time being but with this you can 'smell' her out can't you Child of Fenrir?"

"You are hiring me to kill a god? Get Real."

"No no Brynhildr can't use my powers, no one with a 'violent intent' can, it is being used as a battery for her little forge, so _ulfhéðinn_ will you take the job or not?"

"Wolf? Think whatever you want, I have a job right now so meet me a week later here at the same hour, we will discuss business then."

"Tch there's a god supporting Jormungand's spawn you know? Hunt ancestors as much as you want if you did not become a king by now it's because the Norns don't want you to be."

"Gods rule over humanity, yet there are those who break such rules. Fate, future? Leave such things to One Eye, I make my own path." Smirking the insolent hunter stands up and leaves, I can hear the roar of that infernal vehicle of hers, why no one uses horses anymore they aren't so noisy…..

**[Next day Granzure's rented Apartment]**

"Heavy and bloodthirsty…what a complicated weapon you have Gran!" Carrying a pitch black suitcase Lily complained, it had no defining characteristics expect the demonic skull implanted on both of the sides

"_Watch thy tone witch, the only one allowed to speak to this one in such informal manner is my master, mongrels like you must call me Her Majesty!" _A flash of red on the skull's eye sockets and the voice of a young noblewoman resounded across the room.

"Oh so Gran is your sweet prince then?"

"_Indeed although I prefer men to wield me, brutality is brutality and someone filled with so much wrath like Granzure is perfect to receive my power, I always get bloodbaths when she calls me."_

"Are you blushing Mrs. Immortal Slayer? Oh how cute~!"

"…Enough from the peanut gallery…." Sitting on her bed looking down Granzure muttered

"_Hmm the heathen has reported the current situation I said it before did I not? God, demons, beasts, witches, it matter not who thy opponent are, I will always side with you Meister. No need for shame even the Pantheon Kings fear death; it's the world's rule for such a thing to happen."_

"Death huh….If I die do you think I might get a break?"

"_Hahaha unlikely that mentor of yours is someone who constantly breaks the Rules of the World, a true unmanageable monster that woman is."_

"Yeah...She's a class of her own that's for sure…it's just I am so damn tired of all this bullshit…."

"_Enough! Where's the woman who fought off a possession by that damned Accursed Serpent, the warrior who saw all the Steel in the Universe and did not falter! The Master of that Bloodthirsty Monster, answer me Stella!"_

"That woman….she died...The warrior….abandoned her ideals, all that's left is this Abyssal Shadow drenched in blood."

"_The empty box and the Remnant…very well then let us go forward and forge our legend! Even if you give up I will be Cruel like my creator and not let you fade no matter what!"_

"Hmmm its fine selfish existences are what make this world move forward after all…." With her spirit reignited Granzure stands up.

"Wait a second Gran." Lily said in a serious voice.

"?"

"If you win Stella…you know we will have to meet as enemies…so please die as a human and lose so my memories of you won't be tarnished" With her back facing the human-weapon duo Lily said with a voice full of sorrow.

Shaking her head and smirking Granzure looked straight at the door and pondered "….You gods sure are a selfish bunch huh…even someone like you who gave life to humanity after they wiped us out…See ya later Phyrra…."

"Good bye, Prince of the Crimson Steel." Fading away as a mirage Phyrra disappeared, 'Stella' wept for the loss of a friend, while 'Granzure' merely stood up and picked Sengo up

"_Not a bad title goddess of rebirth, onwards Abyssal Shadow let us meet the wolves and compare fangs!"_

"Hmmm…yes let's go, after all Bloodshed is the only thing we know isn't it?"

"_A fine answer. Let us be like the Valkyries…nay better let us be Dragons!"_

"We are Steel you imbecile."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hmmm?" That scent…the fae knight? "Come in Liliana."

"…." She seems tense, and silent this is unlike her.

"Did your grandfather?"

"Yes we are being ordered to retreat."

"I see then, don't worry I will bring victory." '_What is happening to me? I thought I buried 'Stella', talking like this, am I being nostalgic_?'

"To kill a god…become a King, only a heathen mage like you who break rules regularly would think such a possibility, even that red devil wouldn't say such a thing."

"A man who has nothing cannot feel fear, same thing here"

"Battle thirsty idiot."

"Indeed so goodbye." Liliana continues to look down, does she regret that I will fight and die? For someone like me who antagonized her so much, that girl doesn't have the heart of a knight, after all they are just executioners who drop the axe at their lord's word.

"Even if no one visits your grave, I will Berius."

"Oh is that so? No need for that I said I wanted the grave of a nameless soldier, being faceless and fading away with the wind…I'd like a death like that."

"Even so, this knight will be selfish to remember the Black Fiend who brought so much trouble for her."

"Tch….Fine"

**[Southerndown Beach]**

It's night an unnatural silence is consuming the beach, looking at the sea a large armored knight stands, the armor a dark grey, a long dark blue cape fluttering around with a soundless wind, a pitch black chain surrounded him, suddenly he looks up. A blue armored metal "bird" is flying forward.

"Oh so that is the child who broke the seal? Impressive such an unassuming body yet so much steel within her gaze….Yes I shall enjoy this battle very much!" Unraveling a sword from his cape the knight prepares and throws the blade like a boomerang.

**[Granzure's Pov (Roku Eiyuu Theme)]**

"Hmph the scent is here but…."

"_Meister?"_

"It doesn't make sense, I mean wolves and metal what kind of magic being smells like that? Worst of it I can't tell if it is a god or an ancestor…."

"_What a problematic being."_

"Indeed….Sengo DODGE!" SLAM Damnit it all we're falling, where the hell did that huge ass block of steel come from?!

"_Dragon slaying?! Meister jump off! I will guarantee your safety!"_

"Fine let's do this _Assassins from the other world are guided by darkness, stoking their hatred deeper than the fires of hell__.__! Become my edge and burn the World!"_ Yes this spell was somewhat nostalgic from me, after all 'Granzure' was born from darkness, flames and hatred and would fade away in such. I already accepted my fate.

"Eat this _Midnight Hell Flare!"_ Those spell words of mine…heh am I a shounen protagonist or something?

**[? POV]**

Good so that girl managed to dodge my throw! I would be disappointed if she didn't! Oh she donned her Mount as Armor? It's a fine form black as the night clad with blood red trimming.

Ohoho her spirit is burning brightly! I can feel my old bones rattling with excitement.

"_Midnight Hell Flare!"_ Summoning my blade once again I defend against the girl's flame covered kick. OH! To push me somewhat, have humans gotten stronger since my last appearance upon this world?

**[END POV]**

'This confirms it…this guy is a god' Granzure thought as she back flipped from the blade.

"Child what is your name?"

"Berius…yours?"

"I am the one known as Sigmund! Wielder of Gram, Lord of the Wolf-Skinned and the King of Vengeance!"

"Ha! Since when being a Berserker King is any reason for pride!"

"Hohoho such insolence! But that's fine too after all I was an 'Outlaw' for a while too, such language is really nostalgic to me!"

"Yo stop being so laid back, I might get a little mad."

"Hmm mine apologies for 'pissing on your style', that's what the humans of this era say right? But well those damned chains won't allow me to let me bare my fangs against opponents of mine caliber so someone like you might get this old blood mine boiling."

"Tch treating me as a 'quicky'? Even it's a God I won't allow such insult pass you know? Dainslef and Tyrfing are raring to go as well."

"I see! The young lady is a Warrior Drenched in Blood, a Death Seeker then? No you do not have the aura of such type. Still to wield Dainn's Dead Legacy and the Absolute Finality and not drown in power? Very impressive, Wotan would have made you a Valkyrie for sure! HAHAHA"

"Hmmm? I thought those Lunatics preferred little puppet einherjars?"

"Do not insult the Heroes girl, many may have died of hubris or foolishness but their skill is to be respected."

"Tough talk from someone who got killed by Wotan after he got all his use of you and Gram."

"SILENCE!"

"Hahaha did I hit a nerve? Oh man you freaks are so easy to get riled it's almost sad. Funny is that your ENTIRE BLOODLINE somehow screws things over everywhere they go! It's kinda sad…."

"Arm thyself!"

"Hmph feeling angry? Now you know what's like to be looked down upon Puppet Dog of Wotan!

_Imprisoned I rage, I curse, I loath_

_Pitch Black Flames born of mine anger gather with the Bloodied Steel_

_Forge the Blade of Damnation_

_I curse thee; I curse thy children, I CURSE THY BLOOD!_

Holding her hands with the palms meeting the ground, blood red lines gathered at the marked spot, quickly jumping back as the ground exploded with flames and blood Granzure held her hand and a sword that shone and gleamed like fire fell on her grip.

It held a hilt similar to a rapier, the blade was long and thin, the steel a blood red that shone even with the black flames surrounding the blade, the blade trembled all by itself

"_War finally! Blood, blood I WANT BLOODSHED AND DESPAIR!"_

"An unmanageable monster as usual huh Tyrfing? Well ENGARDE HERO OF REVENGE!"

"That kind of spirit is one that I can respect Mongrel!" Both blast at each other, the Steel of a God forged by strength and war…the Steel of a Human Evolution,Adaptation…which one is stronger?


	2. Crowning of the 8th

Chapter 2: Crowning the 8th-Bloody Proof

8th-

"ORYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Roaring Sigmund tossed Granzure away with his strike, tumbling and rolling on the ground Granzure managed to stop, with trembling hands she stood up once again, Sigmund's armor had several dents but it was better than Granzure's considering it had cracks everywhere and the visor helmet revealed one of her blue eyes.

"_So that's a god…hey Gran don't lose! I like blood but I am sure a God's blood would taste way better than yours!"_The malefic voice of Tyrfing commented as if talking about the weather

"You …really suck at motivating!" Shaking her head Granzure entered in her stance once more, feet spread equally, two hands gripping the hilt with the blade standing straight, a basic slashing stance.

"Hahaha that unshakable spirit! Show me more of it young heroine!"

'Damnit I can't think of a way to buy time….unless!' Once again the God charged dragging Gram on the ground, the sheer speed alone caused sparks and flames to rise, dragging such a heavy blade with so much ease. Truly this was a definition of power.

"….NOW!" Ducking beneath the heavy horizontal slash that would split her in two Granzure took advantage of the opening and grasped one of the many chains that lay with the armor.

"! What are you?"

"Ha just this _Blaze of Disaster!"_ Glowing crimson, Granzure's armor exploded. A massive tower of flame then consumed both the caster and the target. A figure soon jumped out of the flames. The explosion has damaged Sigmund heavily. His heavy grey armor was broken in some parts.

"To do something like that…!" Surprised Sigmund could not do anything but watch as the flames scattered and became a massive tornado, all focused at Granzure holding Tyrfing up and grinning at him insanely. Blood dripped from her eyes, nose, ears and mouth.

Her right arm mutated, covered in magma colored scales, it was longer and wider than her normal arm, even as said arm holding Tyrfing could not match the aura given off by the Scaled Arm.

"Such insanity child….Show me more of it!" Responding to it's wielder thoughts Gram once again shone with the Flames of Destruction, no technique no skill, Sigmund would crush Granzure with strength alone. A berserker fear no opponent or disaster of nature, he would charge with all of his power coupled with the bloodlust and the happiness of engaging combat. Answering all Granzure did was hold Tyrfing with both hands again and roared as the fire burned even hotter and became a beam.

Sigmund roared as well, holding the gigantic sword Gram he charged forward blocking the flames, a red aura taking the shape of a wolf started to surround him, chanting with bloodlust in his voice Sigmund summoned his authority

"_At arms for I was born to wage war, combat is my domain, the battlefield my home, face me and be crushed!"_As the spell words ended Sigmund's armor shifted, no better to say Sigmund's armor glowed red signifying the berserker trance that followers of Wotan were known for, the Natural Battle lust of Steel Gods coupled with the instincts of a Earth predator, truly a great enemy to behold.

Berserkers were known for being untouchable by flame and steel, such knowledge manifested itself and protected Sigmund from the hellish flames summoned by Tyrfing as if they were waves smashing against a mountain.

"Hahaha child I am one who wields the Blade that Destroys Earth and Steel, something like these flames won't even tickle me!" Blasting throught the flames Sigmund reached Granzure and attempted to strike with a upright slash.

"Too obvious Sigmund!" Grinning Granzure dispelled the flames and took advantage of the overreaching slash, moving too fast Sigmund could not block as the girl pierced her clawed hand at his armor and yelled.

"_Explode with negative feelings…MAVERICK!" _From her mutated arm the chains that once sealed Sigmund unraveled themselves and pierced the armor's joints with massive force, piercing through flesh and steel as if they were nothing, glowing purple the chains detonated themselves in a massive purple colored explosion of lightning.

"Grahhhhh! For a human to attack in such manner! Girl do you value your life?!"

"No."

"This….what are you doing with such strength then? Only those who desire to lives their lives to the fullest would possess such strength!"

"Clean your ears stupid. I said I didn't put any value in my life, not that I was suicidal. I mean drinking, fighting, buying fine clothes, making weapons out of Divine Ancestor's souls, I enjoy all that very much, and it's just that if I die, I die not much point in being all bothered about that."

"Hahaha I see! You are a 'live for the present' type of person correct! Living like a beast, only with desires and joys on mind and no plans for the future!"

"You done yet? I still have to hunt down a Lizard you know?"

"Indeed my apologies, it's just that a existence like yours is rare these days, no all eras lacked a person like you so I end up indulging my curiosity! Very well Warrior! I commend thee for doing such damage to my armor, but this is only the beginning!" Praising Granzure, Sigmund commented, the Berserker Aura only glowed brighter and stronger after such feelings were aroused from the combat

"Shut up and die! _Death from above! Rain down judgment and death…The sins of my allies, the sin of my enemies…I won't forgive any of them! This is…The Absolute Justice!_" At the spell's ends hundreds of blade descended upon the battlefield, the holy swords once wielded for the sake of 'Righteousness and Justice' screamed as their warped desire intensified the desire into an absolute judgment to kill all.

"Hahaha a rain of blades? How unusual! But swords with twisted ideals won't scratch my armor at all!_O blade feared by the Gods and sealed away by the Earth…By these hands be free of Barnstokkr roots. March forward and forge the Myth! All deeds by this sword are eternal as it's Edge!"_ Gram's blade absorbed the red aura covering Sigmund, laughing he swung the sword towards the falling blades, laughing manically all the time

"O sword, Let thee be filled!"

**-SWING-**A red flash of light is shot from the slash, the surging wave only desiring destruction swallows the swords in seconds, nothing is spared, all shall be consumed by the Red Blade.

'Shit..even this…damnit it all how can a no-fame god like that have so much power?!' Trembling Granzure watched with wide eyes as steel fragments fell all over the battlefield as if raining, a thick aura of bloodlust filled the place. Leaning Gram on his shoulder Sigmund commented.

"Oi! What's up with that face girl? Where's that warrior I saw before?!"

"…"

"No answer?! If that spirit faded away after such a little showing off, then I'll end this now!" Roaring Sigmund blasted forward and attacked with frenzied slashes, snapping out of it Granzure slammed Tyrfing against Gram. Both blades glowing with uncontrollable bloodlust, one a sword that Slayed dragons and brought Glory to their wielders, powerful and feared by the gods, it was broken and it's fragments were used to create an even greater form by a greater hero than it's previous wielder the other a Blade created for vengeance and curses, now on the hands of a human who loathed all [heroes and villains].

"Hahaha to last this long! I was right to bare my sword against thee after all! I must give my thanks this king has been cursed by unrest as of lately!" A stale their swords were crossed against each other, glaring at the blank face helmet Granzure's face showed hatred and disgust towards her opponent.

"You! Don't LOOK DOWN ON ME!" With her power roaring wildly once again Granzure forced Gram aside and head-butted the blank faced helmet with all of her power, the helmet broke and blood was spilled forth, not stopping even for a second Granzure stabbed Sigmund's stomach and grasped his head with her mutated arm. It became pitch black and the metal bubbled as if melting

"_I roar, I rampage! My anger is fire and death! Scream and perish in my blaze!"_ Steel, minerals and such were all born from earth so was the high temperatures known for destroying Steel, magma the molten rock, the planet's lifeblood that brought life and destruction as it desired

With the trigger of the spell words, Tyrfing stuck in Sigmund glowed with such words as well, immediately flying away Granzure watched as Sigmund's form exploded with flame, magma and melted steel.

The armor was completely destroyed, Sigmund's flesh was full of burns and wounds yet he grinned happily, merely stretching he leaned Gram on his shoulder and gazed at Granzure's form.

"Hahahaha! A pity you were born human girl! You would have a magnificent God!" Laughing Sigmund swung his Gram a few more times.

"Then let me kill you how about it? I will become a King and be invincible!" Sarcasm, the girl who could not live with the rule of humans could get along with a god, such an absurd existence.

"Still talking like an outlaw huh? I suppose I can only get along with fellow mercenaries like me…Hey are there any women like you in this era?" Scratching his hair while looking at Granzure Sigmund asked, his berserker aura settled down as he sat down.

"…What."

"Well…you are way too much like my son…so I can't help but see you as a man my apologies. Besides you don't have flesh on certain 'parts' if you get the meaning?"

"...Ridiculous…I thought Doni was unique but it seens I only manage to find strong idiots. Damned old hag, this gotta be her fault somehow." Shaking her head Granzure muttered/complained.

"You know what? Just shut up alright? Shut up and _die!_" A horrific sword appeared on her grasp, curved and long it was made to slash and the spikes added to the backside of the blade meant it could be swung either way and still do horrific damage to whoever was caught by it.

"Get ready!" Pointing the blade at Sigmund she disappeared from sight, grinning Sigmund stood up and randomly slashed at his right

**CLANG**

"_Roar_." No hesitation, no more playing around, now Gram exploded with truly all of it's might at one go, a red supernova surged from the blade, however seconds before the explosion hit her Granzure shoved her artificial arm into it.

"G-grah!" Far away from the explosion site Granzure twitched on the ground, her eyes were blank a sign of unconsciousness, the right artificial arm was in fragments, yet she twitched and held the broken bone sword with a strong grasp.

"….Hmmm I see to survive Gram you threw all of your power in one go." In return Sigmund's right arm was ripped off, the shoulder stump was burnt to prevent bleeding, a crude yet effective method to assure one's life on the battlefield, truly a tactic only a Steel would use so freely.

"Very well as thanks I will make your execution painless girl."

**[Granzure's Mind]**

PAIN PAINPAIN DIEDEATHPOSSESSION ANCESTOR HATRED GODS KILL MYFAULT PAPAMAMADON'TGO! GATEUNDERWORLD BONESREBIRTHNEWARM

Floating on a lake of blood Granzure stared blankly at the pitch black 'heaven' of her mind, the waters of the lake trembled as a massive being rose from it, it could only be described as a gigantic pair of purple metallic wings with red trimming and a helmet as its face, from the darkness of the visor a pair of azure eyes gazed at the broken floating form of Granzure.

"Drowning in madness Granzure or should I say _Stella!_" The heated voice from the armor identified who was speaking

"G-grah Sengo…."

"Indeed. After that strike your soul became even more fragmented, so what are you going to do?"

"…."

"That's it? You are going to just die?"

"It's fair right? This kind of death….dying like a dog…no grave I did say I want one like that…After all a child responsible for the death of her parents doesn't really deserve any good Karma."

"Karma? You who loved Karna's myth so much as a child? That unusual Heretic God deserved a much better fate than he got. Karma is something the Gods made up so humans would obey them. Do you really believe in that?"

"So what if I do? Sigmund I can deal with he isn't faster than or as skilled as Doni, but Gram?! I can't deal with that, it's Excalibur's prototype! The Sword of The End! I'd need something like Arondight to achieve victory!"

"Such thing didn't stop you when you were young."

"….That was different besides _that witch_ intervened when things got tough…" Memories of happier times came to mind, yet they all darkened after a certain event.

"….I see so that is your decision then?"

"Hmph dying like this? Part of me relishes at this idea at another part is howling against it….Very well I decided! I will make my final stand as a human! I may have nothing to fight for…but fading away without a fight? No way in hell I am accepting that." Shaking her head Granzure 'stood' upon the blood ocean.

"Hahaha dying with a bang is just your style after all! Go you who were a companion to 'hope' and wielded the 'despair' with both of your hands. Only someone who was damned, crushed those who condemned her and continued to smash everything in her way would call my attention after all! Prove it to me this era has some worthy!"

"Then watch this! I am about to pull something even a Devil would think twice before doing!" Laughing majestically Granzure held her pointer finger up. "You useless lot! Wake up do you want to kill a God or not!" Continuing with her rant, the world quaked as weapons of all sorts rose from the sea, macabre and bloodied, they presented a ghastly sight, some were made of flesh, bones, women were impaled thought spears, some were even literally fused with the weapons. They all screamed as they were consumed by the black hole in the sky, flesh, steel, blood, the entire space was being destroyed as the vacuum created by Granzure's desire destroyed everything around. In the eye of the Tornado Granzure laughed madly, the demonic sound far louder than the wails of the Ancestors being sacrificed for her future.

**[Battlefield]**

Gram fell down, the stabbing movement was fast, and certainly the sword would decapitate the girl

**SQUECH **Blocking Gram's stab with her forearm, Granzure moved, looking down before suddenly looking at Sigmund. Even as the blade bit deeply into her muscles the girl did not scream or whimper, she merely kept her stance.

Looking up she glared with intense focus, Granzure grinned at Sigmund's surprised face, a pitch black aura covered her entire being, from her empty arm a massive demonic arm made of pure energy surged and grasped Sigmund's entire being with sheer power

"Ha..ha**GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" The aura grew larger and with the roar it seemed as if the land itself was trembling in fear.

"God Steel **DIE DIEDIE FOR RAPING THE EARTH**!" Chanting insanely she slammed Sigmund over and over on the ground, the force behind the slams causing minor quakes with every strike.

"What in Niflheim just happened?! GRAM!" Yelling to the sword it answered to the will of the master, glowing crimson once more the blade exploded freeing Sigmund from the arm's grasp.

"Not allowed to run heahhhahaaaaa!" The energy arm shot itself after Sigmund

**SLAM SLAM SLAM**

With one arm Sigmund could do nothing but play defense, yet Granzure did not move from her spot merely watching and laughing as her opponent struggled to form any counter.

"What kind of monster is this?! Curse it all with only one arm….Very well I hate using this one but…._Oh Wolf whose fangs drip with blood, lust for the moon, howl for the war and consume the world in a cold rage!_" From his stump a massive furred arm formed itself, instead of hand it had a gigantic wolf head, while still swinging Gram to deflect the gigantic arm Sigmund pointed the wolf head towards Granzure and in answer it blasted a blue energy laser, everything on its way was frozen solid, even the temperature of the beach fell and the sea started to freeze.

"**Wynebgwrthucher**!" Even as her body broken, even as she bled from her body breaking down from the power she continued to fight. Roaring in madness Granzure pulled her demon arm back and held over her body as a makeshift shield, metallic crystal started to grow from her arm completing the shield, even as an aberration it still gave an aura of protection, flashing with crimson light it absorbed all of the wolf's blast, it held no matter how much the wolf blasted the shield absorbed all of it without any problem, cutting it off Sigmund could not help but stare, grinning even wider Granzure held the crystallized arm high, power bleed all over the place, it seemed as if the flames of hell rose to bless the Berserked Warrior, the flames danced all over her body, even so she continued to laugh, a maddening sound not even the Jotun could cause Sigmund thought.

"R-ready?! I'll show you…THE END RIGHT HERE AND NOW! DROWN IN DESPAIR BEFORE MY POWER! THE REVELATION WILL DESTROY ALL!" Her body broke down in fragments and all the flames gathered and formed a gigantic ball of fire. A gigantic draconic eye formed in front of the fire ball and stared at Sigmund as if he was nothing, the sheer power confirmed it, even if he attacked all day by unleashing the Svallin fragment on his right arm and Gram and it would do nothing to this beast the girl became.

"…..So this is Humanity's drive? To summon the power from the 'Origin' itself…HAHAHA I accept this fate! This death is what I sought! Go on slay me and forge your legend!"

From the eye a dragon head broke through, blood red and with spikes covering every inch of its head it seemed to parody a true dragon, yet merely by looking upon it would one would feel 'death' and lesser beings could not gaze upon it without breaking their souls. It immediately opened its mouth and breathe a massive ray of pure red power. Extending his arms Sigmund stood before the blast grinning insanely he held against the blast with open arms, it blasted through him without any problem and it continued forward splitting the seas in half, as it continued to blast the dragon shrunk more and more until nothing remained, with the sound of glass breaking the fire sphere faded away and a young girl fell of the orb. Granzure's eyes were empty without any shine, she was dead, yet she held her insane grin even upon death she laughed at the world's imperfectness.

By her side the Demonic form of Sengo rose, she looked at her master fallen form and laughed, a calm and happy sounds unlike hers master demonic howling it was a calm peaceful sound.

"Yes this is what humanity does, never giving up, always going forward, if one fails that path another one will take the fallen ones ideal, I like this. This howling against a suicidal fate and winning. Is this why you chose humanity my creator?"

[?]

A violet haired woman hummed as she looked at Granzure's knocked out body

"Hmmm I am in doubt…technically she used those weapons with her own will and drew their powers through intense emotion and not prayers…but..ah well whatever comes let it come! For one who broke all their limits, even those of life and death merely for the sake of hatred I shall give you 'Hope' and 'Evil'."

'GRRRR' A gigantic black serpent 'growled' as the violet woman walked closer to Granzure

"Oh you are that beast born of her desire right? I can agree with such evil feeling as hatred, after all I unsealed and sealed all those things back, but instinct alone is an ugly thing you know~." Merely smiling with her eyes close, a sheer alien aura filled the place, the beast froze immediately and laid still as it shrunk to a pitch black metallic arm.

"Hohoho it seems I still got it! Yay...Oh my apologies I haven't had such fun for a while your soul almost broken down completely!"

"Here here take mama's love and care!"

"I, Pandora, the witch who brought forth all disasters and a shred of hope, do now declare this child to be my new daughter.

Let everyone present grant their blessing and their hatred to this child. The eighth Campione - possessing the strongest drive of the devil kings, please bestow the sacred spell words upon this child!

By the black art that I and Epimetheus left behind this is the sacred birth of an illegitimate child, shrouded in darkness, born of a fool and a witch. A secret of usurpation only made possible through the sacrifice of a god.

I, the all-giving woman Pandora, declare that you shall be reborn as a Campione. The god-slayer, the king of kings, the Campione,"

"Too bad we couldn't talk...But I'll be watching your progress~."

With that Granzure's soul returned back to the world of living. Waving at the sleeping child she stopped and turned back.

"Hey hey you bully come out! There's no way you can hide from me!"

With that declaration a single spark came to life, following it a massive amount of lava surged as it formed a serpentine dragon that stared at the woman, Pandora, with a neutral stare.

Crossing her arms she glared at the being as a mother who caught her child red-handed, tapping her foot she exclaimed.

"Bad bad Iblis! Looking at my child like that!" The serpent actually winced at that, looking aside it muttered.

"hmph you had so many 'children' what do you think will make this one different?"

"Still a tsundere right…." Titling her read to the side cutely Pandora commented with a teasing smile

"W-what?! She was just a gate to me that's all!"

"A gate that slammed its doors on your face brutally I might add~."

"Y-you! It doesn't matter with Samael spreading her poison it will be easy to manifest again!"

"10 years and already manifesting ….Oh yeah you have contact with my child from the future right? Sigh she's such a good-for-nothing delinquent Oh well let's see what happens!" Laughing Pandora walked away.

[-]

_A Campione – a Godslayer – is a supreme ruler._

_"Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the sacrosanct, divine powers wielded by the gods._

_"A Campione – a Godslayer – is a lord._

_"Since the power to kill a deity is in his hands, he therefore looms over all mortals on Earth._

_"A Campione – a Godslayer – is a devil._

_"Since of all mortals who live in the world, none can assume a power to match his!"_

_The most rebellious human became a Devil King, the pitch black knight who only followed her own flag; will she drown in her power or ascend to unexpected heights as a True King?_


End file.
